Automotive interiors often feature a number of storage compartments, such as a cup holder positioned at a central console or a rear seat armrest. U.S. Patent Publication US 2015/0201780 A1 discloses a cup holder including a height adjustable member. The height adjustable member may move along a height direction to position cups with various heights.